Perseus Jackson: howl at the new moon
by millie345
Summary: Read to find out what secrets and mystery's are in store for Percy. The actually summary is at the top of the first chapter.
**Summary: Perseus Jackson was betrayed by people he called his family, cheated on by his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, forgotten and hated by his friends and family and replaced by his new half brother Austin Reed, he left the place he called home, his mother gets killed out of revenge, he has no one. Until a person more powerful and older than the Olympians combined, helps Percy get back on his feet, a new fresh start filled with hope, he left New York and went to live with his Aunt Melissa, Scott and Stiles (related by Sally) who he hasn't seen since he went to camp, to Beacon Hills California living like a normal teenager, life couldn't get any better. But the fates have other plans for him, Percy will soon figure out the secret of Beacon Hills, and will be back to his old life sooner than he thought, and all the problems seem to be at the centre of his cousin Scott, Stiles and him.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Betrayal

I had only had another half brother for a week and already he is causing me so much trouble, your probably wondering who I am, well my name is Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy, I'm the son of Poseidon. Anyway my half brother Austin Reed has already caused me so much trouble, the only people I had left were the gods, Chiron, and Annaneth and even Annabeth seems to becoming more distant from me, then one night I was late coming out of the woods after I went for a walk to clear my mind, and I noticed that Annabeth and Austin were on the beach making out and then I heard Austin say "I love you."

Then Annabeth replied "I love you too."

When i heard Annabeth say that it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart before i could hear anymore of their conversation I ran to my cabin and gathered all my things and when I had finished there were no signs that anyone by the name of Perseus Jackson had lived there, and then I left the cabin and I headed to the camp boarder. Once i had reached the camp boarder I did my best taxi cad whistle and I waited for Blackjack as soon as he arrived I put my two duffle bags on his back an climbed onto his back and he took me to my mom's apartment.

When we got to my mom's apartment I climbed off Blackjack and took my bags and I said "See you soon, can you stay around here because we're not going back to camp."

"Sure boss" Blackjack said in my mind.

With that Blackjack flow away and I stood on the roof and waited until he was out of sight and I went down to my mom's and step-dad's (Paul) apartment and when I got there i felt like something was different about the house, I went to my room and put my bags on my bed and then I went into the living room and I saw my mom and Paul lying on the floor however they were lying in a puddle of blood, I fell to my knees and started crying and then I thought who could of done something like this and then this piece of paper flow on to my lap and it said:

 _ **Dear Perseus Jackson,**_

 _ **Once you have found rhis delightful note, your little whore of a mother and your step dad will ne dead, it's a little late Christmas present from me, this is for my mother Gaea who you killed, an mother for an mother, that is what I say, this one is on you little hero.**_

 _ **sincerely,**_

 _ **Oceanus, titan of water.**_

After I read the note I cried even more and I said to myself "This is all my fault."

Thirty seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around it was Hestia, goddess of the hearth the next thing I knew I was hugging her and saying "This is all my fault, if I had come earlier then they would still be alive."

"Listen to me Perseus, none of this is your fault, you couldn't have prevented their deaths, I'm sorry for your loss, but this isn't your fault" Hestia said sternly to me.

We were both silent for a moment and then Hestia said "I have heard what has happened Perseus and I am deeply sorry, they should not have treated a great hero, as yourself like that, I am really disappointed in all of them."

"I am no hero, I couldn't even save my own mother and step-father, the love of my life ad my friends have betrayed me, if I am anything I am a disgrace and a worthless demigod" I told her darkly and bitterly.

"Perseus, no of this was your fault, and you are defiantly not a disgrace, you are a true hero, you're loyal, kind, selfless, caring and powerful. You have saved Olympus twice, you have done the unthinkable, but did you give up when the worst came, never because you faced them head on and you had hope, that is what is keeping you going right now" Hestia said.

"Don't take this the wrong way but my lady why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"The truth of my arrival, is that I have come to make you an offer" Hestia said.

That had gotten my full attention and I asked curiously "What kind of offer."

After I had said that a vortex appeared and out of it stepped a man and he said "An offer that I hope you will accept."

"Who are you?" I blurted out.

"Where are my manners I am Chaos" He said casually.

"T-Th-The Ch-Chaos, the creator of the universe" I stuttered.

"The one and only," He said, "It's great to finally meet the famous Percy Jackson, I have heard great things about you."

I was speechless, Chaos must have sensed that I was lost for words, because he started speaking again "As you might habe heard earlier, Hestia and I have an offer for you, what would you say if you could run away from all of this and forget all your problems, have a better life, an happy ending, an ending that you deserve?"

"I'd say what is the catch" I replied.

"If you accept my offer you will be my apprentice, I will give you my blessing and you will receive some of my powers, I will have to train you in my kingdom to train you in how to use your new found powers, you will be helpig and saving the innocent, and helping capture the evil. I will also be insisting that you leave this place and go somewhere were you will be wanted, needed, and will have a normal happy ending" Chaos explained.

"I also have an offer for you Perseus, I would like for you to become my first ever champion, you will have some of my domains aka some of my powers; you will be able create fire, food and be able to give people hope" Hestia said.  
"I accept your offer my lady and my lord" I said.  
Chaos started cheering and clapping, while Hestia gave me a bone crushing hug, with that he put his index finger to my forehead, it wasn't the worst pain I had ever felt, but it was pretty painful, I could practically feel my blood boiling as power surged through my body from the left side of my neck, shoulder, and my side was a white-hot flaming pain. It felt like someone was sticking a lighter on the side, and burning me alive, I didn't notice a black and white aura surrounding me because all I could think of is the pain, just when I though that I was going to pass out from the pain, it stopped. I fell to my knees in the process, the energy leaving my body, I was breathing heavily,black dots covered my vision, until I could see clearly "Impressive, you didn't scream, nor pass out from the pain" Praised Chaos.  
"I can't image why" I retorted back.  
As I shakily got to feet, Chaos snapped his fingers and conjured up a full sized mirror.

When I looked at my reflection, I could see a few changes in my appearance; I had grained a few more muscle, my skin was growing under the moon light, and I grew a few inches I used to be 6"0, but now I was now taller I was 6"4. My faced become more masculine and god like, my hair was a bit longer, and the grey strike turned to a silver like color, making it stand out from my raven-black hair, my practically glow under the dark night sky, but this that caught my attention, it was the tattoo that was marked on the left of my neck, down my shoulder, all the way down my arm and it stopped at my wrist, it was a tribal tattoo. I lifted my shirt up and saw that it cover my left side front and back stopping at my 8 pack "That is your armor, you just have to clench your fist, or think about it in your mind" Chaos explained.  
Curiously, I clenched my left hand into a fist, and I was speechless as the tattoo started to spread all over me, forming into armor right before my eyes, I could feel it as it spread across my face as well, the armor was midnight black, my chest covered the upper part of my body, cutting odd the sleeves underneath the breast plate was longed sleeved, black under-armor muscle shirt. I wore black jeans and black leather combat boots, I had a belt of throwing daggers around my waist, I also had hidden daggers in each of my shoes, under my sleeves and behind my back, under neck. I had two sword pockets holders on the back of my armor, If I had two swords as well as riptide, they would of made an "x" shape, with the dagger around my waist there were also 29 mm guns on each side, on my face was a black leather masquerade mask, that covered the bridge of my nose and up, it covered about half of my face.  
"I have also given you super strength, speed, smell, hearing, vision and reflexes, when we start training, we will start working your body first, then weapons and lastly your powers" Chaos said.  
"OK, my turn" Exclaimed Hestia giving me a hug.  
I was confused at first until I saw fire spreading from her towards me, covering my body in flames. Instead of pain warmth spread though my body, then Hestia began to explain "My blessing has given you power over fire, travel, healing using fire, conjure up food, give people hope and your body temperature is now 109f, so you won't be affected by the cold climate."  
"Thank you Lord Chaos and Lady Hestia, I am forever grateful" I said.  
"We have one more thing to give you" said Chaos.  
He then handed me a car key remote, with an upside down horse shoe symbol. I looked at it confused and said "Thank you."  
Chaos chuckled and explained "Push the button and it will transform into any transportation you want, motorcycle, a car, you name it."  
"There is one question, I want to ask though?" I said, "Where am I going to stay."  
"Think Perseus, where do you think that you would like to go? Other people that you call family" Hinted Hestia.  
"My Auntie's house" I said, "But won't monsters attack."  
"Not many with our blessing you are practically 3/4 god and 1/4 mortal, monsters will fear your aura, few will attack but not many " explained Chaos.  
I'm excited now. A new start, a new me, no more pain, betrayal, finally peace. "Guess, I will go and pack then?" I said.

With that they disappeared, I went to my room and picked my duffel bags back up and I called Blackjack and 10 seconds later he landed in front of me and then Blackjack said in my mind "Hey boss, what's up?"  
"Hey Blackjack" I said to him, while giving him a sugar cube.  
"So what can I do for my favourite boss?" Blackjack asked.  
"How does Beacon Hills California sound to you?" I said.  
"Sounds great" Blackjack replied, and with that we were ready to leave New York.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story**


End file.
